If it leaves a bad taste
by elle1630
Summary: Can Ellie convince Sarah to give Chuck another go. Maybe Morgan can do the same for Chuck. Charah.


**A/N: So I don't really consider myself a writer, and compared to some of the amazing writers on here I'm like Jeff trying to get Sarah. But after the AWESOME beginning to the season I had so many so I thoughts that I would give it a go.**

**If this is really bad tell me and I'll go back to my day job, Lawyers can be fun sometimes.**

**Spoilers: If you haven't watched the new season what are you doing go watch it now! It could really happen at any point in the 3****rd**** season.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck Josh and co do. If I did Charah Smexing would have happened on the train station platform! And the title belongs to In flight safety.**

**Any thing else: It hasn't been beta'd, I don't want to subject someone else to the madness that is my brain. And if you still here after this rather long note then I hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: While I think this is only a one shot if people like it I might do some more about how Chuck tries to make it up to her.**

*******

So either Sarah was just stupid or really stupid, but here she was sat in the Orange Orange with no one else but Ellie Bartowski, all alone with no exit route planned. It's not like she could just tranq her here, Chuck always got mad about stuff like that. Normally it wouldn't have been such a problem; she liked Ellie and hoped that the elder Bartowski felt the same about her. But today it was the subject matter that un-nerved her, after all what was she supposed to answer when asked why Chuck and her were trying to friends.

So she sat there and listened to how amazing they were together, and how Ellie always thought that no matter what they would make it and Ellie could be her Maid of honour. What do you say to something like that, if this had been pre Chuck she wouldn't have said anything but with Ellie looking at her expectantly she said the only thing that she could.

"It's complicated."

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean, if it's easy it wouldn't be worth fighting for." How could she fault that? Her and Chuck were a lot of things but easy surely wasn't one of them.

Without breaking a lot of laws she couldn't tell the truth, even then the one time that she did, what good did it do her. Here she was back in a job that while she loved wasn't as personally rewarding as she once hoped it would be. How could she tell Ellie of all people, Ellie the girl who believed in love and dreams coming true, that until she met her brother she was unsure she had feelings let alone what to do with them.

If she was completely honest she didn't know what she and Chuck would have done if he had actually come with her, got on that train and just turned their back on duty and The Ring. Yeah she had some money after all the government paid for everything so her pay checks were hardly used, but what life would they really have had. Chuck would have lost his family and she wasn't quite ready to be the reason that Ellie lost her only constant for the past few years.

"After we went away together, I- I guess we just realised that being friends was better then nothing at all." Hopefully that would be enough to get Ellie off her back.

"What happened between you two anyway? I know it's not really my business but one day you're going away together, and the next Chuck comes home saying he ruined everything." Of course she was wrong Ellie Bartowski had a calling as an interrogator, maybe she could put in a good word with Washington if Ellie ever wanted a new job. "Did my brother cheat on you? I swear to god if he did I'll kill him myself."

Is that what everyone thought, that Chuck, sweet innocent Chuck who gave up his own freedom to protect others would cheat. "God no. Chuck wouldn't… I don't. I'm not really sure I'm ready to talk about it yet."

If nothing else that should be enough. How could anyone force her to talk about it is she wasn't ready. To be honest she wasn't ready, after seeing Chuck on the security cameras that Carina had given her explaining why he did what he did while it helped her understand. It really just brought back all these feelings that for a little age she had been conditioned to burry them in a deep dark place. It took her over 2 years to build up the courage to ask Chuck and then less then 2 minutes for him to break her back down. To be honest she couldn't blame him she did teach him to choose something bigger then yourself to protect.

"When you are ready then I hope you know I'm here. I may be his sister, but I'm your friend as well." If nothing else Ellie knew how to make her even more un-comfortable, until coming to Burbank Sarah didn't really know how to genuinely hug someone, where did you put your arms? Your head? What if you before went in on the same side, did you just bump into each other? But here she was being hugged by one of the only people that thought she was worth fighting for.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll take you up on that. But I should really get back to work, don't want to lose my job." Maybe a joke would lighten the mood. She watched as Ellie walked out of the Orange Orange, how was it that she could take nearly 2 weeks of torture in a Serbian prison but 15 minutes with Chucks sister had her sweating like anything.

Looking out of the window she could she see Chuck making his way out of the Buymore towards his sister, giving her a big hug and one of his smiles, the ones that only few get to see. He looked up and saw her giving her a little wave, almost immediately she returned it.

***

"How can you be Friends with someone you've seen naked so many times? It's Sarah she's out of our league if I was you every time I saw her I would be picturing her naked feeding me grapes."

"That's awfully specific." Chuck's advice that morning hadn't been as stealer.

"What? I've pictured it before, I mean what guy wouldn't." Chuck couldn't fault him there while he didn't like other guys thinking about Sarah like that, he was only human and a man after that. Nearly 3 years of having to be near Sarah but never be able to touch her.

As they walked outside towards Ellie he saw her in the window, something about her always made him want to smile. She could be covered in blood, dust and even slime and she would still be the most perfect thing he'd ever seen. But he'd chosen this being friends would be better then nothing after all? Right? Maybe after a while Sarah would let him back in, till then he would do everything he could to be her friend even if it meant giving her space and time.


End file.
